Tardis Popsicle
by Sabaine
Summary: Faye, a normal woman, in a dead end job. Meets the Doctor. A mysterious and enigmatic man who is determined to take her on his travels. She can only refuse for so long. Only updated if reviewed. Ongoing. OCxDoctor. Summary is a bit rubbish but have a ganders.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like this I will continue. Random drabble from my mind. **

Chapter 1 – Dropping in.

I opened my eyes reluctantly. Have you ever felt like gravity increases tenfold when it's time to get up? My alarm was beeping at me it took all my will power not to pick it up and throw it out the window. It's a Monday. Meaning I have to get up at 4.30am to get ready for work, I sleepily dragged myself out of bed and trudged around my small flat searching for my uniform and hairbrush. Staring in the mirror I rub the sleep dust out my green eyes, I have boringly, brown short hair which I dragged my brush through ruthlessly. Around 5.30 I left my flat.

Thrilling no?

Maybe a little explanation is in order, a little bit of background on myself. My name's Faye, I have recently turned 21, and although everyone think that's a important landmark it couldn't have been more disappointing. I'm around 5'8'' and am dress size twelve; on a good day, fourteen on a normal day. Seeing as I inhaled almost my own bodyweight in ice cream yesterday my uniform is feeling a little tight. I was raised in a small seaside town, south east of England. I live on my own, my parents having moved back to Ireland. I work at a supermarket, on the entertainment department. I'm a little isolated but I quite like it. Back to my world changing auto-biography.

Stepping into the rhythm of my music I walk quickly to work. I believed that today was going to be a normal day. I couldn't have been more wrong. Allow me a little leeway when I say that I'm gonna skip ahead about five hours. Trust me nothing particularly interesting happens, just the usual conflict with my manager; so yeah gonna brush past all of that crap.

I sighed dragging a cage (large metal wire thing on wheels, about six foot high) back to the warehouse. It's pretty quiet for a Monday, I have just finished filling up all the books, which is no job for the feint hearted, those crates are heavy. There are very little staff about today, there has been a bug floating around which thankfully has brushed past me. Away from customer eyes I swear loudly as I attempt to drag the bloody thing around a corner.

'Come on you bastard! Trust me to pick the only cage with a drunk wheel! Come on move!' I curse trying to manhandle the blasted contraption.

'Need a hand?' A man's voice came from behind the cage.

'If you wouldn't mind,' I reply pulling the cage roughly. I couldn't see him, the corridor being narrow and dark, with his help we manage to drag it around the corner and down toward the storage area. He helped me the whole way, something I was very thankful for. I grabbed the storage cage door and pulled it open giving myself a very large electric shock in the process. He pushed the cage in, while I looked for the key to lock the door. When I felt him brush past me I locked the door. 'Thank for your help..' I begin looking at him.

'No problem,' he replied smiling.

'Are.. Are you supposed to be back here?' I asked, he was wearing a tweed jacket, white shirt and a bow tie. Dark trousers and boots, his hair was longish and swept to the side. I felt my mouth go dry and my cheeks flush as he smiled at me. I subconsciously brushed my fringe behind my ear. 'It's staff only,' I explain wishing I had worn make up.

'Oh that! Yes, um, wait for a moment, I have it here. Somewhere.' He rummaged around in his pockets before handing me a leather booklet, opening it I see that's he's from higher management. My face drains of colour. Oh fuck. I hand it back to him quickly.

'Oh I'm sorry!' I apologise, remembering that I was cussing like a sailor trying to move the cage. That's a great impression. Well done me. He grins looking at me for a few minutes. My school girl genes override my embarrassment as my cheeks begin to flush again. 'Um, is there anything I can do for you, sir?' I mumble out.

'What's your name?' He asked.

Pointing at my very obvious name badge I repeat what it says. 'Faye,' I giggle, hating myself for it. He claps his hands and points at the badge which sits above my left breast.

'Ah yes, probably should have seen that. Faye hmm. Faye, Faye, Faye, Faye. Pretty simple. I like it. Tell me Faye, is there anything strange happening?' He asks raising a brow. I tilt my head at his weird verbal repetition.

'Um, no? Nothing. I mean it's a little quiet but that's it,' I reply. He looked disappointed.

'What nothing?' He frowned. Regarding me for a moment he took out a metal wand thing and clicked the side bathing me in a green light. I jumped as he moved it over me before shutting off the light and staring at it's side. 'No there really is nothing. Huh. That's strange. Strange in itself, well that's my question answered.'

'You're not really from high management are you?' I say. He smirks at me causing my heart to jump.

'We are clever aren't we?'

'What are you doing here?' I ask, there was something to this man that I couldn't place my finger on. He wasn't normal, bit too confident for someone that shouldn't be in a staff only area. He tapped his chin looking at me.

'Well, I was just dropping in, a bit of misdirection on my part. Ended up inside a fridge. Normally when that happens there's a reason for it. Normally anyway.' He babbled.

'I'm sorry? You ended up inside a fridge?' I repeated in a daze. I didn't get my answer though as my manager waltzed up to the conversation and butted in. I rolled my eyes as he addressed the man I was speaking to. He did the same thing and showed him his I.D. I kept quiet and didn't mention that he wasn't actually management. He seemed satisfied but then turned to me.

'Faye? What are you doing? I thought you had finished the books. You are my staff member, working in my time, you have many more jobs to do today,' he said in his thick Indian accent. I suppressed the urge to slap him and nodded. Not wanting to hear another rant I put my keys in my pocket, smiled at the man who helped me and walked off down the corridor. Again I'm going to spin past the rest of my day, I didn't see him again during my shift. Something I was a little disappointed over. The thought of his cheeky smile made me flush whenever I thought about it. I paused by the clocking in machine, yawning. It was about two in the afternoon and I had finally finished my shift. I clocked out and slung my backpack onto my shoulder. Ramming on my headphones I lost myself in my music as I walked through the store. The air outside was cool and refreshing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder making me squeal. I ripped off my headphones and spun around. It was the man from earlier.

'H-Hi?' I stutter.

'Hello again Faye, have you finished? Fancy coming to join me? A coffee or something?' He grinned tweaking his bow tie. It was sudden but I couldn't help myself from smiling.

'Um, sure, why not.' Yeah, fuck it. Throw caution to the wind. 'There's a McDonalds over the road, the coffee's alright.' I suggest.

'Sounds good, you do have all the good ideas.'

We began to walk together. A thought that had been bugging me popped into my head. 'Oh, what's your name?'

'The Doctor.' He replied smiling.

'The Doctor? Are you serious?' I exhale through my nose in disbelief.

'Completely. Humour me,' he said.

'Very well. Doctor,' I laugh.

**If you wish me to continue drop a line, review or PM. Other than that I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well seeing as a couple of you are following the story I'll take that as a heads up that yes you would like me to continue. But I would like some reviews please. **

Chapter 2 – Kick in the teeth.

I stood impatiently in the line, of course being a McDonalds it was mega busy. I got pushed around by a woman with five chins and her spawn. Don't get me wrong I love children, but when that child is cussing and has the manners of a boar; it's no longer a child. I sigh and roll my eyes at the slow length that the queue is moving. My um, friend is examining the display of kids toys and generally getting in everyone's way. He dodges another customer and ends up next to me.

'Busy isn't it?' He says perkily.

I frown slightly. 'Uh yeah, it's a fast food place, next to a supermarket, on a motorway. One of the busiest places in town.' I mutter. It's not that I'm annoyed at him, it's that the headache that has been ringing in my head all day has just increased tenfold. He subjects me to a scrutinizing look as I rub my temple.

'Are you alright?' He asks.

Actually touched by the fact that he even noticed I was feeling discomfort, I summon up the energy to smile, 'yes, just a headache that's all, it'll pass.' He didn't get a chance to reply as I was rudely asked for my order. Most of the time the staff here are polite and courteous but not today. I ask for a coffee and a tea, not actually knowing what he wanted. I didn't even realise that I was the one paying, even though he asked me. Don't get me wrong I'm not all ''he should pay! The pig!'' But if you ask someone to get coffee generally, you pay. But in truth it didn't bother me all that much. After waiting a few minutes for my order to be completed, I look around for him. He had disappeared, hmm. After grabbing the cups, a handful of sugar packets and a couple of stirrers, I locate him sitting outside on one of the benches.

'Coffee or tea?' I ask.

'You choose,' he replied.

Wordlessly I pull the coffee toward me, I love tea, but I seriously need the caffeine. There isn't a lot of wind, the sun was blocked by the tree over us. It was a nice spot. I selfishly take most of the sugar packets and tear them open.

'Tell me Faye, what is a clever woman like you doing in a supermarket?' He says stirring what was left of the sugar in his tea. I stare at him for a second.

'There's nothing wrong with working in a supermarket. You use that line often?' I giggle at the look of confusion on his face. 'Well you know where I work, who do you work for? You're definitely not management that's for sure.'

He toys with the stirrer, flicking it over his knuckles before leaning back. 'Why didn't you tell your boss?'

'Hey! No deflecting questions!' I scold. 'Come on who are you?'

'I already said, I'm the Doctor,' he smiles at my raised brow, leaning forward on the table, 'Faye, Faye, Faye, you said you would humour me. Who am I? Hmm, that's a conversation I have with myself everyday.. let's see,' he uses the stirrer to help him explain. 'I am,' he sucks air through his teeth. 'I am, a traveller, I have a ship. I go from place to place, generally being fantastic and awesome,' he grinned. I shake my head unable to think of a witty response.

'Wow, and yet you're here drinking tea with a relatively normal person. It's truly the high life huh,' I smirk. He laughs clapping his hands, he gets truly excited over everything. It's quite endearing. 'To answer your question, Doctor. I didn't say anything to my manager because he's an arse. If he couldn't spot that you weren't management then that's his fault. I am but a staff member, not a team leader or a manager. I do what I am told, by those higher than me. So I played dumb. Unless you were planning to blow the place up I don't care.' I pause looking at him, 'you weren't going to blow the place up right?'

'No! No. Well, no promises. Something usually happens that involves an explosion. Not always my fault by the way.' He smiled.

'You aren't from around here are you? I mean you register on the far, far, far away scale of normality. Why are you talking to me?' I blurt. He doesn't answer instead looking over my shoulder. I turn around only noticing a guy in a leather motorbike suit and helmet. Nothing strange, I mean he's just sort of standing there. In this town that's nothing new.

'Faye? How open-minded are you?'

'Uh, well quite a lot, compared to other people,' I reply confused. He looks at me, he's worried for some reason. Suddenly his hand reaches over to mine.

'Faye. What if I was to say that you aren't alone in the universe. And that these other beings could actually be really nasty and want to harvest the human race. Also that if you don't leave with me in the next oooh, say forty seconds, that man over there is probably going to come over and try to kill you,' he babbled his eyes never leaving mine.

'You can't be serious,' I manage to get out before I'm pulled from my seat. He pulls me across the parking lot. I glance over my shoulder, the guy that he was watching began to run. I stop trying to pull my hand out of his grip and begin to pick up my pace. 'What the hell is going on?!' I yell at him.

'The usual.' He shouts back. We run around the corner into another identical leather clad man. I yelp and do something that I'm rather ashamed of looking back at it. I throw my scalding hot coffee over him, the man bent over bits of leather falling onto the floor. I stand in shock before I get dragged off again. We run in store.

'Where are we going?' I ask breathlessly as we slow our pace walking through the aisles. 'What the hell was that thing it just started melting or something.'

'I promise to explain I just need to get to the TARDIS first.'

'What?! Hell no! Doctor! What the fuck is going on?' I snap pulling my hand from his. He looks at me placing his hands on my shoulders.

'I promise to answer any questions that you have, when you are safe okay. Faye you need to trust me. Do you? Do you trust me?'

'I, I' I begin, I found myself unable to say no. I got the feeling that he really did care about my safety. Unable to speak I simply nod. He grinned and held my hand again, we work our way to the warehouse ignoring other staff members. He pauses by the meat locker and grins at me. I hear a rustling, the biker men were making their way toward us. 'Uh, Doctor? Biker guys,' I stammer. He looks and grins, pulling the fridge open he pulls me inside before shutting the door and doing that glowy thing on it. I wasn't paying attention because in front of me, despite all logic was a giant blue box.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. I have no idea whether you are enjoying this or not. Sorry about the slow update time, I've had some ink done on my hands and it's uncomfortable to type :D**

Chapter 3 – Flutter.

'It's blue,' I blurt, really clever Faye, point out the most obvious thing about it. The Doctor just grinned and moved past me, using a key to open the phone box. It was one of those old, police phone booths. I stutter, of all the things I thought we would be running to, an old phone booth wasn't one of them. The fridge door creaked behind me causing me to jump.

'Come on, they'll break through soon. We need to leave,' the Doctor said sticking his head outside the wooden door. 'They don't feel pain, breaking through metal is not a hard task, they have no physical boundaries.' He explained quickly, I jump again as the metal dents, now I'm no engineer but I know for certain that those fridge doors are at least three inches thick. The Doctor restlessly grabs my hand and pulls me inside. I thought I would be pushed against him as the door shut but he was nowhere near me. I close my eyes and turn around. There was a feeling of emptiness, not the close claustrophobia feeling I had predicted. Reluctantly I open my eyes.

It's bigger on the inside. Much bigger. Not that I voiced this thought out loud, he's probably heard that a million times. There's a giant console in the middle reaching up the the ceiling. He was leaning on it, staring at me. I suppose he was waiting for some type of reaction.

'What are we waiting for? An invitation, you said they could break through steel, let's not hang about, your door is only wood,' I state, much to his surprise. It was written all over his face.

'That's it?' He said walking toward me. I drop my bag on one of the railings.

'Look this box has somehow ended up inside one of the fridges at work, the door isn't big enough for it to fit through, that's obvious. We have leather biker guys are chasing us. You have a glowy stick thing. The fact that there's a giant room inside a police box is supposed to surprise me? I'm too scared to be surprised. Everything I thought about the way this world works has just been turned upside down!' I rub my head, the headache has just kicked up a notch. 'Now shouldn't you make this ship box thing move? Steel is much stronger than wood.'

He held up a finger and moved toward me, I still aware of his close contact. 'They won't be able to get through, I promise. May I do something?'

I frown for a second, but relent. 'Um sure?' My heart is still racing from being hunted down earlier. He raises his hands and presses them against my temples. It took only a moment but then I felt his presence almost in my mind.

'If there's nothing you don't want me to see just imagine a door and put whatever memory behind it, I won't open or ask about it,' he says gently. I have no idea what he's doing, but it doesn't hurt and it doesn't feel intrusive so I let him continue. There aren't really any memories that I can think of that I would want to hide, I haven't done anything that embarrassing or naughty. Much to my regret.

'What are you looking for?' I ask.

'Nothing, but you are so, intriguing. A puzzle I cannot work out, you never give me the reaction I expect. I'm just learning a little more about you.' He says, it bothered me for less than a second, it means that we don't have to have all those awkward little conversations. Then it hit me, if he's in my mind then I could learn a little about him. Slowly I feel forward with my mind creeping into his thoughts, I could only see glimpses of images, friends, lost loves. He's much older than he looks I realise. Like a tidal wave I'm hit with overpowering loneliness, I gasp and fall backwards. I hit my head on the metal grating with an oomph the Doctor lost his balance and fell over (well on top of me) as well. I lay there moaning in a little pain, he looks at me with questions in his eyes.

'You miss them,' I state. He coughs and sits up. I prop myself up on my elbows and stare at him. 'All of them, there, there are so many, so many goodbyes,' I say barely coherent. He just sighs and nods standing up. After a moment or two he reaches down and holds out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and get up. I feel bad for probing in his memories but from what I saw it was the only time I probably would ever get to learn about this man. He forces himself into your life, learning everything about you, cares for you while at the same time keeping you at arms length. A loud bang brings me back to the present, the ship shakes to the side causing me to fall the the side hanging on to the railing for dear life. The Doctor bounces with his ship running around the console pressing buttons.

'No time to chat, right, got to get a move on. How do you feel about going to the future? No too soon for that, I know a few years back, only a few don't want to scare you,' he babbled our previous conversation forgotten. For now. Wait what? The future?

'What the hell do you meeeean...' I squeal as the ship gets thrown to the other side. 'The past? Future? I thought you said this was a spaaaaaceship, not a time machine,' I manage to finish as we get thrown around.

He grins at me, 'it is, well it's both, so what do you think? Past or future?' He asks.

'Past! Past! Definitely the past!' I yell back, I've just had my mind blown, the last thing I need is to cope with new things. Let's go back in the past, where I know what most things are. 'This planet please!' I add thinking about it.

He pouts and presses a button, 'spoilsport. Okay past, on Earth it is, let's see where we end up!'

**Okay really sorry about the short update, hands are killing me and I've gotta stop. Please drop a review (I know not very exciting but hey!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about the slow update, been nose deep in one of my other long term Fanfics and it's kinda taken up all my writing time, sorry :P **

Chapter 4 – Coincidence.

The large engine thing begins to make this whoosh noise and I'm thrown around like a ball between toddlers. The Doctor runs around the console pressing even more buttons and levers before he makes his way over to me. 'Well this is fun!' I say sarcastically as my arm is almost dislocated from my shoulder. He grins and grabs me holding me up, I flush bright red, cursing my blush mechanism as I was unused to the physical contact.

'So let me get this straight, I am in a blue box travelling through time. Serious advanced technology, yet you don't have any like harnesses to stop people from being battered and bruised before they arrive to their destination?' I question.

'Well in all honesty it's not usually this rough,' he frowns moving away and presses a few flashing lights. 'There seems to be something, interference.'

'Oh goody. My first trip and I'm going to die,' I mutter.

'Oh Faye, a little confidence please,' he says frowning at me. I can't help but smile at his goofy expression, he looks down at a screen and begins to speak, 'oh here we are, hold on tight the landing tends to get a little rough.' He spun a dial.

'Rough?! What are we doing now? Flying through marshmallows?' I laugh clinging on to my rail for dear life.

'Of course not,' he presses a button with a flourish and the ship shudders and stops. He walks over to me and picks me up from the floor (again) I sigh and tuck my hair back. 'Marshmallows are sticky.' He says smiling at me. Cue bright red face. I try not to laugh but a giggle slips out. I hate the fact that I'm being all girly, but I can't help it. He walks over to the door and pauses before opening it. 'Are you ready?' He asks.

'What to see a time that I've already lived in? Sure, bring it on,' I say, I look at my bag, maybe it would be best to leave it in here, it seemed safe enough and the last thing I wanted to do was lose my phone or keys in the past. I drop it on the floor and tuck it underneath the chair-sofa thing. He smiles approvingly at me and watches as I leave the TARDIS. Cold air whipped at my face, no it wasn't cold it was bitingly cold, freezing in fact. It was snowing so hard I couldn't see. 'Uh Doctor,' I call inside wrapping my hands into my pockets. 'How far did we go back?'

'Only a few years...' he said walking out. 'Ah. Well. Maybe not.'

'Is this still earth?' I ask beginning to shiver.

'No,' he looks into the sky. I mimic him and gasp as I see several planets clearly visible in the clouds. 'I don't know where we are,' he admits.

'Oh great, brilliant. So can we go back in? It's freezing,' I say stamping my feet. He gives me a look.

'You want to leave? You're not the least bit curious?' He sounded disappointed.

'Oh I am, but I would rather be in warmer clothing in order to do so. I don't want to risk freezing to death.' I say smiling, his frown disappears and he nods. Pulling my hand he opens the door and pulls me inside. We walk around the console and down another set of stairs, he leads me through a corridor and stops outside a room.

'There's loads of clothes in here, fancy going on an adventure?' He says clapping his hands. I nod, my headache is getting worse and worse, it's really quite annoying now, but I ignore it trying to focus on the task at hand. I was really excited and trying not to act like a complete fool in front of this cute guy. Well 900year old man, if I remembered correctly. A expression I don't recognise flickers across his features as he looks at me before vanishing completely. 'Right Faye, time to get dressed!'

**right I know this is super short and I'm sorry but I'm so tired lol. Please review if you would like me to continue, I'm thinking fluff in the next chapter, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are again, I promised fluff so let there be fluff. Okay we will be switching POV halfway through. But only to third person, there's no way I'm writing the Doctor's POV lol.**

Chapter 5 – Barbie

'Wow, you weren't joking when you said there were a lot of clothes in here were you?' I say. The room is filled with chests, wardrobes, rails, all full to the brim with clothing. I touch a bright blue silk robe only to find that it's some type of weird gel and it turns purple, my favourite colour. 'Okay that's strange,' I mutter.

'It's a mating robe for the Adiret, lovely people remind me to take you there sometime,' the Doctor smiles opening a brass studded chest and pulling items out. I instantly drop the robe blushing to the roots.

'Why do you have a 'mating' robe?' I ask, slightly worried of the answer. 'Huh, there's a sentence I never thought I'd say,' I laugh. The Doctor grins and pulls me over to where he's pulled out several items of clothing. He holds a jacket up to me and frowns, he holds up another and frowns again. 'Is this really that important? I mean it's just cold weather, find me something that isn't used for alien reproductive situations and I'm good to go.'

'It was a gift, the young lady obviously thought I would be inclined to wear it,' he explained, while ignoring my other request.

Laughing I poke him in the chest, 'heart breaker,' I say. He drops all the jackets and runs over to a rail and begins to thumb through. I sigh, this was going to take longer than I expected and I hated clothes shopping. Nothing was ever in my size. I spot a fairly human looking wardrobe and open it. To my sigh of relief I find human clothing, a mixture of everything really. After a quick rummage I find a dark pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a couple of hoodies and some converse. My dream outfit. I know, I know, of all the styles in the world, I'm quite plain. I bite my lip, they all looked to be my size, would he mind me wearing them? 'Um, I've found some clothes,' I say in a conversational type of voice, he walks over and sees what I'm carrying, before he could say anything I add a little more on. 'I don't really want to wear my work uniform,' I say blushing.

He grins and nods. 'Of course not! Clever! Although those might not be warm enough, I'll find you a jacket and some boots.'

'Wait what are you going to wear?' I ask.

'Oh, me, well. I uh, I'll find something,' he mutters, he brightens as he speaks to me, 'I don't want to risk you on the other hand, the sooner you're warm the better.' I goofily smile hating myself for it. I put the clothing down on a chest of drawers and return into the console room to get my bag, I didn't want to lose my uniform either come to think of it. Also my bag contains make-up, a little voice in the back of my head giggled. I quickly make my way back to where I started. The Doctor was still head deep in a chest strange items of material around him.

'I'm just going to get changed,' I call to him, there weren't any changing rooms but I found a large wardrobe to hide behind. Quickly I take of my shoes sighing as my feet breathe from my heavy work boots. I take off and fold up my black trousers and slip on the jeans. They fit perfectly! Don't get me wrong I'm not slim but I catch sight of my bum in a propped up mirror and I look good. All of my weight seems to rest on my boobs, bum and thighs so my stomach is flatish, I perk that I'm quite happy with. I take off my polo top and fold that on top of my trousers. Thank god I shaved this morning, I laugh to myself. I also wore a half decent bra, and the matching knickers, it was a relief to know if I got hit by a bus on this world at least I was wearing decent underwear.

'Faye?! Where are you?' The Doctor calls.

'I'm behind the large white wardrobe,' I call back looking for that tank top. 'Where the bloody hell have you gone?' I mutter to myself, I had put it down with my jeans.

'Ahh there you are...' I hear the Doctor say, his voice dwindles. Don't get me wrong I'm shy but I don't see the big fuss about seeing someone in their underwear, it's just the same as a bikini. Not that I would ever wear one, but the principal is the same. Then I realise that I've got my arse in the air as I've bent over a chest to pick up the tank top that's slid down the back. I grab the blasted top and stand up to face him. I brush my hair from my eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't realise you were, were, still, um changing..' he says awkwardly a light blush touching his cheeks, he spins on the spot clearly unable to decide to leave or stay. I try not to laugh, well this is embarrassing.

'It's okay, I've been caught changing before,' I giggle pulling the tank top over my head. He nods and blushes more. It's sweet. I did notice that his eyes darted over my chest deepening his blush. 'There, all dressed,' I say, he was looking at the floor.

'Are you sure?' He says. I laugh out loud this time.

'Well by human standards yes,' I reply picking up my back pack and putting in my shoes and work uniform.

He smiles broadly. I stick out my tongue at him. 'What is that?' He points at my mouth. I frown, thinking, it's a tongue. Then it hits me.

'Oh it's a tongue piercing,' I say, 'I have more piercings, I just don't wear them at work.' I pull out my jewellery bag from my front pocket of my bag.

'You humans, so strange,' he mutters with a grin. 'Why do it?' He asks.

'I don't know why other people do them, but I like them, it makes me feel me, some people find them attractive,' I shrug putting them in. I have a nose piercing, scaffold piercing and two lobe piercing in one ear, in the other I have two tragus piercings, one above the other, three cartilage and again two lobe. I pretty covered. I've had them for so many years, I couldn't imagine myself without them. I put the last bell bar in and smile.

'I can see why,' he says.

I can feel my mouth drop open a little. He blinks. 'I just said that out loud didn't I?' He coughs, I try to fight my blush but it shows. Spinning again on his foot he puts down the boots and jacket he had been holding the whole time, 'I uh, found these. I'll uh be in the, by the, um. Console, main room,' he points with his fingers obviously trying to diffuse the situation. I nod using my hair to hide the ever growing redness. He walks off muttering to himself. I try to ignore the fluttering of my heart, I am determined not to grow a crush on this man. I've seen what happens, all the women before me; Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, admittedly all of them are happy. But not as they want it. There's also River Song, the woman who is to be his wife. There's no way I'm gonna be a home wrecker, despite the fact they're not even married yet. I sigh heavily. It's not fair, the first man I find myself attracted to and I can't do anything about it. Typical. Bloody time traveller.

I concentrate on the jacket that he's found me, it's the exactly the same colour purple that the ''mating'' robe turned. Coincidence. But it's cut to the hips, cinched in at the waist and had a large hood. It didn't look thick but when I put it on it was stupidly warm. Taking it off again I leave it on the side ready to take with me and I look at the boots. Timberland style but they stopped just below the knee. A light blue grey colour they look fantastic against my dark jeans. He may not know it, but that man has good taste. I spend a few minutes tying them up, once done I reach into my bag and grab my make-up, I decide to go light. Just a bit of eye liner, mascara and sparkly lip gloss. I look in the mirror, hmm not the best seeing as my hair is being untameable today but better than this morning. Grabbing my jacket I make my way to the console room. But not before I spot something.

-x-x-x-

The Doctor couldn't stop fidgeting, he stood against the railing, then moved to the console, then onto the sofa. He was always restless but this seemed more agitated. He was confused and a little annoyed at himself. He always picked his companions after a lot of thinking, they were spur of the moment things but there was a deep thought process underneath. But with Faye, it was pure something. He couldn't work out what that something was. When the TARDIS crashed in the fridge he was sure something would be wrong, but there was nothing. He had left her that morning to get on with her work and while he was looking around the car park he had seen her leave. For some reason unknown to himself he asked her to join him for a coffee. Maybe it was her intelligence, she picked up pretty quickly that he wasn't who he said he was. She wasn't that shocked about the inside of the TARDIS. He slapped himself on the forehead, and as soon as he got the chance he went rooting through her memories to satisfy his own curiosity, not thinking about the fact that she was doing the same. She didn't pick up a lot but enough that most people would have run a mile. She saw all the bad situations he got in, how many people got hurt, loved ones even. Yet still she didn't judge him. More so he couldn't find anything to explain what he was feeling. He should have just tried to get to know her instead of rushing ahead. And now he had seen her getting dressed, it shouldn't bother him as much as it did. He had been with women before, he knew what they looked like under clothing. But the thought of her pale skin made him blush even now. He groaned leaning his head against the console.

'Hey Doctor, what's with the frump?' Faye bounces up the stairs, her short hair falling into her eyes. He lifted his head with a smile.

'Nothing! Just testing the temperature,' he lied, Faye laughed. 'Are you ready?'

'You're so strange, and yes I am. Look good enough to go trekking through snow?' She asked giving him a little twirl. The Doctor smiled and nodded, not trusting himself not to make a verbal slip like he did earlier. 'Also I found this for you, you're going to be cold as well,' she says holding out a dark coloured jacket longer than her but in the similar style.

'Actually I will always be warmer than you,' he grins, 'two hearts,' he points to each side of his chest. Faye raises a brow.

'Two hearts?' She asks coming closer to him. 'Can I?' She holds her hand up. The Doctor nods and she places her hand against the left side of his chest and feels his heart beating, she nods, 'all fine here,' she smiles and her other hand slides up to the right side of his chest. The Doctor tries not to breathe, tries to ignore how his hearts are beginning to beat faster as she touches him. She doesn't seem to pick up on it though. He hears her gasp. 'Oh my god, you do actually have two hearts, they even beat faster,' she says. The Doctor curses in his mind, she really was clever.

'Uh, no they don't it's just because it's...cold. That's all,' he says, knowing that he would have to tell her that they didn't beat faster sooner rather then later. Faye giggles.

'The cold. Sure,' she says not believing him. She pulled on his brace flicking it back against his shirt.

'Ow!' He yelped jumping.

'Oh so you feel pain the same as little ole' me then,' she laughs.

'Yes, you could have just asked,' he said straightening his jacket. 'Wait a second, some thing's not right,' he said the good feeling that he had disappearing. Faye frowned.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Listen, what can you hear?' He places a hand on her shoulder.

Faye concentrated, 'um, well I feel a rumbling, I don't hear anything,' she confessed. The Doctor was impressed. He dragged her over to the sofa placing her down.

'That's not good it generally means that there's an aval-' he began as the TARDIS was thrown to the side. Faye screamed clinging to the sofa. The Doctor lost his balance and fell. Faye reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket almost choking him. She pulled him over to the sofa and wrapped one of the belts around her wrist as the TARDIS was tipped over. She yelled out in pain as they hung there, she was holding up the Doctor, stopping him from falling. They hung there for a few seconds, the Doctor staring into Faye's eyes before the TARDIS was half righted. He fell on top of Faye as she landed on the sofa. They both coughed, looking at each other. Faye smiled and began to giggle. The Doctor grinned propping himself up on his elbows, without realising he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. They were so green, he noticed.

'Doctor..' Faye whispered.

'Hmm?' He replied to busy noticing the contrast between her black eyeliner and glittering green eyes. He could feel her breath on his skin, if he wanted he could just dip his head and capture her lips in his, without thinking he began to move closer.

'I hear the sound of water,' Faye whispered. It took a moment for him to click but when he realised he swore. He dropped his elbows and tried to cover Faye the best he could as he heard the TARDIS door open and a wave of water flush over the pair of them. Faye screamed in horror as the cold water trickled onto her. She was soaked despite the Doctor's attempt to shield her.

She giggled, 'what was that?' She asked her hands pressed against his chest. He flicked his hair to the side, coughing again. He looked at her, she was drenched her hair plastered to the sofa underneath them.

'A cold shower,' he muttered sitting up. 'Definitely what I needed.'

'What? I didn't catch that last bit,' Faye laughed propping herself up.

'The pool, it must have been when the TARDIS was tipped, happens sometimes, I had hoped that the seals on the door would prevent that from happening again,' he explained.

'Well it looks like I'm going to need some more clothes,' Faye giggled, the Doctor groaned as the thought of Faye getting changed flittered through his mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea having her as a companion. He was dragged from this line of thought as Faye screamed clutching her head.

'What's the matter?' He asked leaning down and cradling her face. She didn't reply as blood trickled from her nose, her eyes rolled back in her head.

'Faye?! FAYE?!' The Doctor yelled.

Nothing.

**Well I know it wasn't super fluffy but I didn't want to rush them too much. Also a little drama at the end. Well I hope you liked please review. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely reviews sorry about the gap between updates, I have been watching Doctor Who like a mad woman :P**

Chapter 6 – Snow white or Sleeping beauty?

_Oh fucking hell my head hurts, _I mutter in my mind, breathing in heavily I try not to cough as my throat is so dry. I have excruciating pain behind my eyes and whatever bright light is shining on me is making it worse. My arms feel too tired to move, even twitching my fingers hurt. I can hear the TARDIS humming underneath me, someone mumbling under their breath. The Doctor. Drowsily I try to raise my head, I try and fail. I feel too weak.

'Doctor?' I hoarsely whisper. I hear him almost running over to me, I smile, kind of. My lips turn up at the sides, it's all the energy I have.

'Faye?' He asks almost as if he was surprised I'm awake.

'Light,' I mutter grumpily, 'too bright.' He clicks his fingers and moves away, sooner said than done; the light is dimmed to a bearable level. 'Thanks,' I add, the pain behind my eyes also dimming like the lights. I can feel him sit next to me, his hand gripping mine. The weight around my mouth is removed and I realise that it's an oxygen mask or something. 'What happened?' I mumble, trying to sit up. He holds me down easily his other hand pushing on my shoulder. I grumble and do as he wants, I still haven't opened my eyes. Kinda don't want to.

'Hello sleepy, how are you?' He says brushing my hair back. Ever since I met him he's been quite touchy feely, when I delved into his memories I understood why, it's really the only form of emotional contact he allows himself. I have never really been a physical, huggy person but I decide not to let it bother me. I try to smile again, but this time I'm determined to open my eyes. Dimmed light has filled the room, as I look around I find out that I'm not in the console room any more. I'm on a bed surrounded by electrical equipment. This is strange. I look at the Doctor who's still holding my hand and watching my reactions.

'What's going on?' I ask, sounding as if I've swallowed gravel.

'You had a fit,' he explained, 'does that often happen?' He asks in a worried tone of voice. I wince as I try to move, he shakes his head and holds me down, 'Faye, seriously. I need to know.'

'No,' I reply. Not gonna lie, I'm getting scared now, something isn't right. The look on the Doctor's face isn't good and his tone of voice doesn't sound positive either. 'Doctor? What's going on?' He sighed heavily.

'Don't panic, okay. I've had to put your body in a time loop, the fit was quite severe. I can't find out what's wrong with you, I've done quite a few scans, everything I can think of and yet there's nothing which will explain what caused your fit, can you remember anything?' He squeezes my hand reassuringly. Okay this time determined to get up. He tries to keep me laying down but I give him a look. I win. He helps me to sit up, moving slightly down the bed. Just sitting up is making me pant heavily, as if I've been for a run. Which I haven't in many years.

'Oh my god!' I exclaim as my hair falls over my eyes. And I mean fall, it's a lot longer than it used to be. It falls over my chest and stops around my stomach.

'Ah, yes, a slight side affect of the time field I'm afraid. I managed to keep your body from time but that time has to go somewhere, so your hair was the only place I could think of. Don't worry you can just have it cut again.' He smiles brushing it over my shoulder and away from my face. I toy weakly with a bit and gape. I've always wanted long hair but I'm too impatient to wait for it to grow out of the ''won't look good no matter what you do'' stage. So I always end up hacking it back because it's easier to deal with. 'Now tell me, what do you remember?'

I shake my head, 'I don't really know, um, I was on the sofa. We had just fallen back down, I could hear water. Then we got drenched, then I woke up here.' I explained feeling pretty useless. 'My headache got worse that's all, and it hurts now,' I say touching my temples. My voice is beginning to come back, I don't sound like I've gargled pebbles. 'I've always had the headaches though. Well I admit it's been a few years since my really bad last one but they come and go.' He purses his lips, clearly he's thinking about something.

'Is there anything strange when you experience these headaches?' He says, I shake my head again.

'Nothing sorry, just headaches,' I reply.

'Because there's nothing to explain them,' he mutters. I sit unable to think of anything to say. Also I'm still fucking reeling back about the state of my hair. The only way I would be able to grow my hair this long is if I didn't cut it for a couple of years...

'Doctor? How long have we been here? How long have I been in a loop?' I ask my voice shaking.

'Hmm? Oh only a few years,' he says dismissively.

'A few years?!' I squeak, hitting him on the shoulder. 'You've kept me in a loopy thing for a few years? How long is a few? Like three? Four?! Listen I have a job to go to, my flat! My parents! Oh my god they're going to kill me!' I can feel my chest tightening as I begin to worry and panic. The Doctor gets up and leans against a scanner.

'There's no need to get all,' he waves his hands in the air, 'everything's fine, honestly it's like you think I don't have a brain cell at all. This is a time machine, I can drop you off to the very minute I met you. Besides, I couldn't move the TARDIS, your pulse would vault through the roof every time I tried, I thought I'd end up killing you. But if I couldn't take you back I did prepare. I called your landlady, I think it was her and said that you're on a work course thing. I did the same for your job, so they're fine, also by the way your mother is lovely. Your father too, very funny man.' He chuckled. 'Remind me to tell him the joke about the walrus, he'd love that,' he chuckled again. I scowled at him. 'What?' He said unfolding his arms.

'You've been talking to my parents?' I say in a low tone of voice.

'Well I had to, you wouldn't wake up! Your phone was ringing, I couldn't let it just ring. They would have thought that something would have happened to you,' he smiled.

'Something did happen to me! I ran off with a man in a blasted blue box!' I try to shout at him, it's a good thing he had moved otherwise I'd be beating the shit out of him. 'Ugh, I can't believe you've been talking to my mum!' I mutter holding head in my hands. He moves towards me and then thinks better of it. 'What on earth did you tell her?'

'I didn't tell her anything, when I answered they sounded happy to hear me, turns out they're happy you're with a man,' he grins.

'Ugh! Great!' I curse. _She's always on a me to find a guy. The one guy I can't have and my mum thinks that we're probably living together. I'm surprised she hasn't bitten his ear off about marrying me yet. Or asking when we'll be having kids,_ I think bitterly.

'What's the matter?'

'Now my mum thinks that I've been in a relationship for a ''few'' years! No wonder she never wanted to speak to me!' _Bloody typical woman, _I scowl.

'Oh... Oh!' He says as it clicks in his head. 'I never thought of that,' he admitted.

'You think? Now how am I supposed to explain this?! Sorry mum, I've been unconscious for years, the person you've been talking to has stranded me on some planet, also by the way we're not together, there will not be a wedding or any grandkids!' I blurt out, I've lost the fucking plot. Never mind the headaches, they come and go, I'm worried about what my mother will do to me when she finds out. I breathe in heavily.

'It's alright I'll explain it to her later when she calls,' he says smiling broadly. 'We can't have them thinking that, it's very misleading.'

'Yeah misleading, that's what it is,' I mutter. I've been awake for about twenty minutes and already this is a fucking disaster. The Doctor grins ans joins me on the bed. Unfortunately I can't stay angry at him. I try. I give him a light punch on the arm, but there's no force behind it. I lean on his shoulder. 'You've made a very big mess mister,' I say.

'Honestly I didn't even think about it, your parents are very nice. I just said that you were at work or in the bath or something and they were quite happy just to talk to me, they didn't even ask stuff like that, although thinking about it your mother did say she would have to get her knitting needles back out. That concerned me for a moment but I didn't give it a second thought,' he said moving so he could hold my hand. 'I was a bit preoccupied most of the time, someone else had me very worried when she wouldn't wake up.'

I could feel my heart twist in pain and pleasure, this wasn't fair. 'So you've waited years for me to wake up? Isn't that because of the time loop?' I ask.

'No I didn't slow your brain processes, only the ageing on your skin. And it's been three years,' he said squeezing my hand.

'So you've been waiting for three years?' I say, I'm fucking shocked. Like gob smacked.

'That's nothing, I know someone who's waited almost two thousand years. It's one of the reasons I picked up your phone when your parents called, I was kinda lonely.' He said leaning his head on mine. We sit in silence, I know who he's talking about having seen it in his memories. I still find it hard to believe.

'Thank you Doctor,' I whisper. 'I'm sorry for having a go, it was just a bit of a shock.' I apologise, feeling stupid.

'I understand, but don't worry about your parents, now you're awake I can move the TARDIS. Hopefully. But I still don't know what's wrong with you,' he sighs. 'But if we can move I can drop you off in your right time and none of the conversations with your parents would have happened,' he said. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

'Do you want me to go home?' I whisper. I feel him lift his head from mine.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The Doctor stared at Faye. He didn't know how to reply. At first when all of this first happened he was regretting his decision, he would pace around the medical room cursing his weakness for a pretty face and personality. But as the nights went on he found himself talking to her about things he hadn't spoken to anyone. That's why he asked her what she remembered, but luckily she didn't seem to recall anything about what he had said. More and more often he caught himself simply looking at her, as her hair grew he would move it our of her eyes, his hands lingering on her skin. If was a smart as he thought he would drop her off in her own time and never look back. There was something about her that kept drawing him back. Also there was this mess with her headaches, they weren't natural, it was his duty to try and help her. She had been almost comatose for three years.

'I wouldn't mind, I mean I would kinda understand,' she added.

He sighed, deep down he knew it would be for the best but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He knew he would be back outside her work less than a week later trying to convince her to join him, it was a part of his personality that he hated.

'No, I would like you to stay, I've spent three years with you, I think it's time you return the favour,' he said poking her in the arm. She laughed lifting her head to look at him.

'Deal, but I would like to stop home to get some of my own clothing and bits, if you wouldn't mind. I'm gonna need some hair bands if I'm to keep this funky do you've given me,' she said tugging on a long strand.

'Also do you know where I could get a fez? Fez's are cool,' he smirked.

'I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, I mean the bow tie is cute, but a fez?' Faye laughed squeezing his hand and tweaking his bow tie with his other hand.

'Cute? Well there's a word I never thought I would hear,' he said hopping down from the bed. 'Right it's time you stood up, it's been a few years,' he joked.

The blood drained from Faye's face, she had felt how weak her legs were. 'Promise to catch me when I inevitably stack it?' She muttered.

'Always,' he replied taking her hand in his.

**I know a weird one. Tell me if you think if it's better in third person or first, or do you like the change? Let me know what you think, and as always review :P xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, I don't know how many of you read my other stories but I am sick as a dog**

**:( Bleargh.**

Chapter 7 – Hidden complications.

Faye was able to walk around on her own, mostly. She staggered here and there. The Doctor insisted that they spend a few days more where they had been stuck. Just so she could get used to moving again. Faye pouted at first a little annoyed, for reasons she wouldn't tell the Doctor. By the end of the first day she was wandering around on her own, something the Doctor worried about constantly. She was so curious, she would listen to him without a doubt, but she couldn't help pressing buttons or opening doors without a thought. It infuriated him and at the same time made her completely infatuating. In the current moment of time she had floated off to find where a particular corridor lead off to. He kept a monitor on her location the while time, not trusting the ever shifting paradigms of the TARDIS. He watched as she ran her hands over the walls as she walked. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Whatever she wasn't telling him was important. She had suddenly remembered something, in blind panic, almost like she had left a small toddler in front of an open fire. But when he tried to get it out of her she buttoned up. Saying that it didn't matter. He growled at her stubbornness, but she wouldn't tell. That's when she started to become curious about the TARDIS.

'What's the matter, Sexy?' He asked the TARDIS, moving the monitor as he hopped to the other side of the console. The TARDIS had been quiet of late, and she hadn't played any tricks on Faye, unlike what she did to Amy and the others. It was almost an initiation. She would play little games with them, not in cruelness. She was just having fun. He stroked the panelling. She hadn't attempted to move in the three years that they were stuck there. It was if she knew that she couldn't before he did. He glanced up at the monitor. Faye was gone. He stared for a moment. 'Uh, where is she?' He clicked a few buttons, shifting the camera view. Still nothing. He began to press more keys, he began to worry. The inside of the TARDIS was not a playground. He banged the screen a few times earning himself a groan from the metal. 'Sorry, Sexy,' he apologised, he turned around quickly he would just have to find her himself. He heard a giggle from under the console. Under the walkway. He sighed and leant over the railing to find Faye looking at some wires in fascination.

'So who's Sexy? Should I be jealous?' She joked. The Doctor grinned.

'Where were you?!' He accused.

'I heard this humming noise so I came down here. Besides you were busy talking to ''Sexy,'' thought you might want some time alone,' Faye giggled, poking the wire. The Doctor swung on the bar and dropped next to her.

'Don't poke her! You might blow us up or something,' he tapped her hand as she went to touch the wire again. 'Honestly you humans have the self preservation of Ignaks. You see a button or wire and it's like oooh, gotta touch. '

'Iganks?' She repeated frowning, her hand went toward the panel. He tutted and grabbed it.

'Ignaks,' he corrected. 'Like lemmings. But they really do throw themselves off the edge,' he grinned at her expression. In retaliation she pulled a brace flicking it against his chest. 'Ow! Why do you insist on doing that?'

'Would I have really blown us up?' Faye asked, she walked over to the Doctor's swing that he used when repairing. She plonked herself in it. The Doctor smiled and followed her, leaning on the strap that held it to the walkway.

'Na. I know what you lot think like, all the really dangerous stuff is hidden,' he chuckled. Faye smiled brightly at him. 'Come on budge up,' he said nudging her arm, Faye raised a brow but did as he asked. He squidged himself on the seat next to her. There wasn't a lot of room. They swung in a comfortable silence for a while, just the TARDIS humming around them.

'You must love it here, I can see why you've never settled down,' Faye said conversationally. 'Going from place to place, time to time. It must be beautiful. All those sights and sounds.' She sighed in wonder, while looking at her feet. The Doctor pushed the swing and wrapped his arm around her to hold the other strap, Faye giggled as her sock covered feet dangled from the floor. _That's a novelty, I can't remember the last time I was too short to touch the ground. _

'I do love it. To have the privilege to watch worlds grow.' He said his head touching hers as they both looked at the passing floor underneath them. 'I've never settled down because, well. I'm a Time Lord. That's the reason, really,' he nodded to himself. Faye didn't say anything but leant her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his knee. They were interrupted by the TARDIS, she began to whir and her inner parts moved up and down. The Doctor shared a shocked look with Faye and they both jumped down and ran up to the main console.

'What's it doing? Why are we moving?!' Faye asked looking at the monitor, it had static flowing across the screen.

'It's alright don't worry, it's the automatic countdown, it's set to your home co-ordinates. I forgot about it that's all,' he breathed out, leaning on the console. Faye scowled and went over, punching him on the arm as she got close.

'Owch!'

'That scared the livin' daylights out of me!' She scolded. She didn't get to say any more as the TARDIS launched herself from the cocoon of ice and snow that she had been buried in for the last three years. Faye staggered and almost fell over, if it weren't for the Doctor wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

-x-

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, _I thought as the TARDIS lurched to the other side. I've never been one for motion sickness, but I had a feeling this would make me a sufferer for life. I'm desperately trying to ignore his hand around my waist, the fact that I can feel his chest against my back. It wasn't fair who much this man affected me. He tightened his grip as we were thrown from the console onto the walkway. Until the TARDIS got her bearings we would be thrown around like a ball. I am currently being pinned to the metal grating by the Doctor. Not that I mind, but it's doing hell on my hormones. It was only a few seconds until we felt the last of the engine's whirring calm down. He sat up.

'We're in the tunnel, only a few minutes until things get rough again. Time enough to strap you in.' He pulled me to my seat and put the seat belt on me, our fingers brushed as I tried to do it myself. He grinned and a slight pink tinge touched his cheeks as he realized that he was being a little controlling. He left me to do the last buckle. I was feeling sick, not just because I felt like I had been in the middle of a ping pong contest. But I didn't want to go home. I had to. But I didn't want to. I was dreading what I might find. I had put her in the back of my mind, kept telling myself that she didn't matter. This is a time machine after all. But the guilt trickled forward, poisoning my thoughts. I had to know, I had to now what the last three years had been like for her. Whatever her experience was, would be the true answer to whether I could travel with the Doctor or not.

The sinking pit in my stomach told me that I already knew the answer.

**Well there we are, a little cliff hanger :P Please review lovelies.**


End file.
